<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Googly-Eyes by That_Geek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411412">Googly-Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Geek/pseuds/That_Geek'>That_Geek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Coming Out Series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sarah Jane Adventures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Sanjay is right under his nose, luke is gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:27:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Geek/pseuds/That_Geek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Luke comes out to his mother, she has something to point out to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Coming Out Series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Googly-Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Luke is gay and clueless</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Luke was home for Christmas. His flatmate and friend Sanjay, had been victim to a train cancellation bound to his home in Aberdeen so the young man was joining them for dinner. The first thing Sarah Jane noticed was the adoration that Sanjay had for Luke; there was something about the way he looked at her son and she knew this was the visit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had eaten well thanks to Alice, who was also spending Christmas with them, a much better than cook than Sarah Jane. Sanjay was chatting up a storm with young Sky and Alice about how he usually celebrated Christmas with his family while Luke and his Mum did the dishes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, I want you to know something mum. It’s nothing bad but, I’ve done a lot of thinking and meeting people at uni and I’m ready to tell you that I am gay” A smile lit up her face and she pulled him into a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so happy you could tell me”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why I was nervous but I had to be sure”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you did. Everyone’s coming out timeline is different. So, that’s why Sanjay was all googly-eyed, hmm” They break apart and turn back to the last remaining dishes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm, g...googly-eyed?” Sarah Jane’s face dropped</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you two aren’t together? I shouldn’t have assumed, sorry love” She grimaced as Luke shook his head profusely. They wash in silence as they turn to the living room Sanjay looks over and raises a thumb to which Luke returns. He tilts his head and watches his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you really see googly eyes, Mum?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that boy really likes you. I can tell”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not out to his parents yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s okay too. Just be there for him” She pats his shoulder and carries a plate of nibbles through to the awaiting group. Luke stands alone as he watches his mum kiss Sky’s head and Alice’s cheek before sharing an excited grin with Sanjay. Maybe his Mum was right, maybe Sanjay did have a crush on him, there certainly wouldn’t be any protest from him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next Time: Maria comes out to her mentor</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>